The subject matter of this patent specification relates to the processing and display of breast ultrasound information as described, for example, in the commonly assigned US 2003/0007598A1 and US 2003/0212327A1, each of which is incorporated by reference herein. The subject matter of this patent specification also relates to the processing and display of breast ultrasound information acquired according to the commonly assigned U.S. Prov. Ser. No. 60/629,007 filed Nov. 17, 2004, and U.S. Ser. No. 10/997,293 filed Nov. 23, 2005, each of which is incorporated by reference herein.
In one or more of the above-referenced disclosures, there are presented convenient schemes for viewer navigation between (a) thick-slice images generated from a breast volume and (b) planar (“single-slice”) images for that breast volume, as well as navigation in the other direction from the planar images to the thick-slice images. Thus, for example, a viewer can click on a region of interest (ROI) in one of the thick-slice images, and the display will automatically show the appropriate corresponding planar images that pass through that ROI in the breast volume, and will also place markers thereon corresponding to that ROI. This is a valuable capability because the viewer is provided with multiple image presentations of the ROI without having to scan through the various images for corresponding ROIs, which can be a time-consuming and stamina-reducing task. Rather, the viewer simply clicks on the ROI on the image being examined, and that location is automatically “navigated to” and highlighted by the workstation display system in the other views. Generally speaking, such automated navigation between views is not problematic when there is a single ultrasound volume for each breast, because the absolute location of the ROI within the breast becomes known as soon as the viewer clicks on the selected point.
It has been found desirable in many instances to obtain multiple volumetric ultrasound scans of the same breast during the same session. With reference to FIGS. 28-32 infra, the multiple volumetric ultrasound scans can be head-on scans taken at differing positions or orientations, each of the scans being taken while a taut surface compresses the breast in a generally chestward direction and an ultrasound probe is swept thereacross. In other cases, there may be scans taken while the breast is compressed along differing mammographic planes such as the CC or MLO planes, as iconically represented, for example, by the body marker icons 1202, 1204, and 1206 of FIG. 12 infra.
The use of multiple volumetric scans can overcome certain disadvantages associated with of single-volumetric scan scenarios. In particular, for any particular volumetric ultrasound scan, there can be shadowing or other obfuscations of interesting tissue structures because of the presence of other tissue structures that are “in the way” during the scanning process. When there is only a single volumetric scan available, there is generally no way for the viewer to know what structures are behind or underneath the obfuscating structures. However, when there are multiple volumetric ultrasound scans available that were taken from different positions/directions, the viewer can consult a second ultrasound volume to better see the obfuscated structure.
It would be desirable to streamline the process of viewing additional ultrasonic volumes by providing for automated navigation between a first ultrasonic volume of a breast acquired during a first volumetric scan thereof and a second ultrasonic volume of the same breast taken during a second volumetric scan thereof, the first and second volumetric scans having been taken at differing positions and/or orientations.